The Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. A problem, however, is that a recipient of an EAS message may not know how to proceed. For example, a subscriber may receive an EAS message indicating that a tornado is highly likely to occur. The subscriber, however, may not know where available shelter is located. Even worse, in an attempt to flee the area, a subscriber could head into the path of the tornado.